


Breathe

by starryeyedwriter



Series: KevEdd Song-Based Fics [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, M/M, Major Injury, Near Death, Trauma, gossiping, preexisting relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming goes great, until the kings decide to go for dinner. When Kevin gets hit and thrown from the bike, both him and Edd nearly die, but Kevins worse off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Sequal to Thats Whats Up!

  
A car came out right in front of them, sending the motorcycle and the two passengers flying off. The car flew off to the side of the road, hitting a tree. There were no cars on the highway this late at night, and no other motorist's insight and the town was miles away. The driver of the car got out and stumbled to the road way, arm obviously broken as well as his leg. He went to the two people laying in the road, checking to make sure they were both alive. When he was sure they were, he called for help. Terrified, he didn't stick around, walking away towards the town.

The driver of the motorcycle woke up when a paramedic was checking him out. He shook his head, trying to get away.

"Edd," he mumbled, "where is Edd?"  
"Sir, Sir please sit back, you're gonna hurt yourself worse," the paramedic said, "your passenger is on his way to the hospital, he's being taken care of. Can you tell me your name?"

Kevin looked at him, confused for some reason.

_Name… What's my name…_

"K-Kevin. Kevin Barr of Peachcreek," he said for both himself and the paramedic, "and my passenger was Eddward Fisher, his parents work for some hospital. I-Is he okay?"  
"I can find out, can you tell me how this happened," the paramedic asked.

_How did this happen…_

**Homecoming was so fun, hanging out with Nat, Nazz and Edd. Kevin and Edd had been crowned the first ever homecoming kings.**

_Come on remember…._

**"Edd," Kevin said as they left the dance, "let's go get something to eat."**

**Edd looked at Kevin, thinking if they should or not.**

**"Alright," Edd answered, "but I choose the restaurant."**

**Kevin agreed and helped Edd onto his motorcycle, kissing him softly before giving him a helmet. He got on himself and drove off. Edd held onto him tightly, still not liking the motorcycle and its speed. Kevin knew to be more careful when Edd was riding with him, knowing how much Edd, as he would put it, detested the 'donorcycle'.**

**After they ate they started home, having decided to spend the night together at Edd's home. Edd waited for Kevin before getting on the motorcycle. He yawned as he put on his helmet, smiling at Kevin.**

**"Let's get home and go to bed," Kevin said before starting the bike.**

**He started to drive home, loving the tight arms around his waist. He was careful as he drove, it had rained before they left the restaurant, and kept an eye on his speed. He didn't see the car coming from the other side of the road, and didn't expect it when it hit them straight on. Kevin grunted as his bike fell to its side and started to skid. The weight from the bike eventually caused him and Edd to become faint and lightheaded before they finally went out. The man checked on them and fled the scene, he was drunk, and in a stolen car. He couldn't get caught, he was already on parole.**

"Sir!? Can you hear me," the paramedic asked again, finally snapping Kevin back into reality.  
"We got hit by a car, t-they were swerving on the other side of the road and crossed the barrier. Is my boyfriend okay," Kevin asked, worried.

The paramedic looked at the driver who looked back at him.

"He's critical, unresponsive so far.."

Kevin looked up at the paramedic, shaking his head. He was terrified, if Edd died he would be devastated, broken. His life would be over without Edd in it. Without warning, Kevin flat lined, heart stopping all together.

"He's coding," the paramedic shouted, starting CPR.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Kevin's heart was beating but he had been without oxygen for more than three minutes. They got him and Edd into the trauma bays, doctors swarming them. Including Edd's mother and father. None of the other doctors let the two near either Edd or Kevin, knowing it would be not only a conflict of interest but also too hard to do. Though Edd's parents had only met Kevin once, they liked him and always left sticky notes around the house telling Edd that Kevin could stay over whenever he'd like as long as the two were always safe with whatever they did.

When Edd first told them he was gay it was on one of the rare nights they were home and it was the night they met Kevin, who they thought was just Edd's study partner. They were shocked at first, not knowing how to react they sent Edd and Kevin to the living room while they talked, and after nearly an hour, they went to where the boys were cuddled up studying.

"Eddward," Edd's father had stated boldly, causing both boys to sit up straight, "it was very surprising to your mother and I were very surprised tonight when you introduced us to Kevin and told us that you were gay. But, as long as you are happy and healthy, we do not care that you are gay. Kevin, we welcome you to our home and family."

Edd was beaming happily as his father spoke, looking over at Kevin. As soon as Edd's parents were gone, Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and kissed him.

"I told you they'd be chill," Kevin said smiling.  
"Oh hush," Edd said smiling, "now lets start studying again.

The Sockhead's parents remembered the day as they looked at their son, unconscious in the emergency room, and as they looked at Kevin. Edd's father excused himself and went outside to call Kevin's mother and father. That conversation was a rough one. Kevin's mother had picked up and refused to give the phone to her husband. When she heard Kevin was going into surgery she started to cry and finally gave the phone to her husband. Edd's father explained what he knew to Kevin's dad and told him where to go when they arrived at the hospital.

It was 2 am two days after the accident when Kevin finally came to. His parents were gone for the night, so he looked around the room before he realized that there was something in his throat. He struggled until a nurse came in and took it out.

"I'm gonna get Doctor Fisher, she's a neurologist. She's the only one on call tonight. I'll be right back okay sir?"

Kevin nodded and looked around again, grabbing his phone.

_Messages from Nazz, Nat, the team.. How long was I out for..?_

He put the phone down as Edd's mother walked in.

"Kevin, you're awake," She stated happily, "okay, before we get all excited, lets see how much damage the accident caused."  
She put her fingers in his hands, "Squeeze my fingers."

Kevin did his best, arms shaking as he squeezed as hard as he could.

"Good. Now follow the light," she took out her flash light and watched his pupils decrease in size and his eyes move, "awesome. One last thing. Tell me if you can feel this."

Edd's mother ran a finger over each foot, causing Kevin to smile and nod.

"Can you talk to me Kevin," she asked, eye's full of desperation.  
"H-How's E-Edd," he asked, voice strained.

She smiled, "He's doing okay, but unlike you he still hasn't woken up yet. But his EEG's, um.. His brain scans show that he's still in there."

Kevin was relieved, Edd was alive.

"Can I see'im," he asked, eyes pleading.

Both the nurse and Edd's mother shook their heads.

"Not tonight Kevin, you should rest. Maybe in a few days when we get a full work up of the damage. But for now you both need to rest, stay in the ICU… If it makes you feel better you've had 2 people visiting you other than your parents. I know they aren't your brother and sister, but we let your parents lie to let them see you.. Nat and Nazz. Nazz even went and saw Eddward, made sure that silly hat was on his head right… Get some rest tonight, I'll check on you in the morning."

The two women left, shutting the light off. As soon as they were out of sight he grabbed his phone and called Nazz.

"Kevin!?" Nazz exclaimed as she answered the phone, "You're alive!"  
"Yeah, Nazz, but quiet down please, I just came to. Edd's mom said you've been by, you've see Edd. How does he look," he asked.  
"Kevin, I'm not talking about Edd right now, not when you just came to. I'll be over tomorrow morning, they've given us the week off to deal with everything."  
"Everything? Nazz come on what's going on in our tiny town?"

Nazz sighed, "I hate you. They found the guy that hit you and he's being sentenced tomorrow, guilty of DUI, two counts of hit and run, two counts of vehicular manslaughter because he had crashed twice that night, grand theft auto. He killed two seniors after you guys got hit.. Nat's been staying at my house lately since he knew both the seniors and then you and Edd. His parents got worried about him being home alone with the butlers and everything. He sleeps better here anyways."

Kevin thanked God that they found the son of a bitch who almost killed him and Edd.

"Thanks for telling me, bring Nat tomorrow. I'm gonna try and sleep even though I won't be able to."

Nazz gave her goodbyes and hung up. Kevin sighed and closed his eyes, trying but failing to fall asleep.

 


	2. Back to School, for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin tries to go back to school but cant quiet take kt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it took forever!

Kevin was released after a weeks stay in the hospital and returned to school with Nazz and Nat at his side a week after that. Nat was switched into all of his classes for the year so that Kevin would have someone he knew with him to help him get from class to class. On the first day back, Kevin could hear everyone’s ‘whispers’ about what they all thought had happened.

_Did you hear his boyfriend’s in a coma?_

_Double D’s dying because of Kevin.._

_His poor boyfriend, in a coma, alone._

Kevin pushed away from Nat and Nazz, hobbling to the bathroom. He hated listening to them. It was not his fault, it was that assholes fault. He had to keep reminding himself that as he stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, ready to punch the damn thing where his face was reflected. Nat came in followed by a hesitant Nazz.

"Kevin," Nat said, hopping on a dry spot on the counter, "whats going on dude? You never let peoples whispering get to you."

"Thats because its normally about me, _just_ me. Now they're sayin I killed Edd," he yelled, "I didn't kill no one! He's in a coma! Its that assholes fault too, I fucking love him!"

He turned and punched the glass with a loud yell.

"They can all go fuck themselves," he panted, looking at the now shattered mirror.

Nazz grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Come on, lets get you to the nurse and have her send you and me home. I'll take you to go see Edd okay," Nazz said, guiding Kevin out the door.

Everyone was staring at them, then they saw the blood.

"The fuck are you lookin' at," he yelled, storming off, "get off me Nazz. I can get to the nurse myself."

He walked off with his cast and got to the nurses office. While she was fixing his hand he called Edd.

"Hey baby.. Im coming to see you soon. I just, cant be here without you..."

He wiped a tear away.

"I'll see you soon Eddward, I love you.."

He hung up and called a cab next, then went to wait outside. The cab picked him up and dropped him off at the hospital. He sighed and went up stairs. He signed in and went straight to see Edd, after stopping in the gift shop. He sat by Edds side, unable to control his tears. He held Edds hand and laid back in the chair he was in and fell asleep by the smaller teen's side.


	3. Awake and Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd wakes up when Kevins not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read, you will notice that I have changed Edd's last name. Also, I have decided a name for his father. Augustus, after the Roman Emperor, whic will be shortened to Gus. Enjoy.

Kevin didn't go back to school for another few weeks, wanting everything to die down before he did. His teachers sent Nazz or Nat home with his homework and tests. Edd was still in a coma, but the swelling in his brain had gone down significantly. Kevin hardly left Edd's side. Half the week he'd sleep by Edds side. It took the whole school 5 weeks to forget.   
One day, he had gone home to shower and change and when he had come back Edd had been moved. He ran to the nurses station and got nervous.   
"I-I'm looking for my boyfriend, E-Eddward Vincent. W-Where did he go?"  
The nurse looked at him before typing in Edd's name.  
"Ah. Dr. Vincent's son, yes. He was moved to Pediatrics. His chart says he is responsive and alert to all stimuli."  
"What floor and room number," Kevin asked anxiously.  
"Umm. Floor 5, room 518."  
"Thanks," he yelled as he ran out.  
Kevin sprinted to the fifth floor, taking the stairs, and into Edds room. Edd looked right at Kevin and smiled, covering his face.   
"We were going to call you," Edd said, smiling at Kevin, "Mother was I mean. Im not allowed to look at a telephone screen due to my traumatic brain injury."  
Kevin rushed to Edd's side and hugged him, his whole body shaking.   
"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," he whispered, "I thought I lost you Eddward."  
Edd sniffled and hugged Kevin back, matching his emotion.  
"Maybe we should stick to driving cars," he suggested, teasing Kevin a little.  
Kevin pulled back and shoved Edd lightly. He couldnt stop himself from what he did next. Right in front of Edd's mother, Kevin kissed Edd roughly.  
"I mean that Double Dweeb. You were in a coma for months. You. I really thought I'd lost ya," he said, unable to stop himself from crying, "I can't lose ya like that Dork."  
Edd couldnt stop himself either, starting to cry. They hugged again and Edd moved over so Kevin could lay with him.  
"Kevin, I'm gonna call your parents and let them know you'll be staying the night here. Either Gus or I will drive you to school tomorrow."  
"Thank's Mrs. Vincent, it means a lot," he said, holding Edd close.  
"I'll leave you two alone to catch up."  
She left and Kevin sat up, grabbing a bag he had brought.   
"I bought you some stuff, c-cause ya know, Valentines Day's coming up and I wanted you be able to see this if you hadn't woken up.."  
He handed Edd the bag and helped him sit up. Eddward smiled happily and went through the bag, finding a small box of Chocolate, a good sized teddy bear, and a dozen roses. Edd's lip quivered and he hugged Kevin tightly.  
"Thank you, Kevin Barr. Thank you for not leaving me in these last few months. I. I can only imagine how hard they've been for you..."  
Kevin hugged Edd back.  
"And I can only imagine how hard the next few months will be for you," Kevin whispered back.


	4. Back to Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd goes back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me nearly a fucking month omf. Im sorry!

Edd had a lot to go through before he was allowed to go home. He had to make appointments with physical therapists in Peach Creek, had to get medications filled by his parents, alert the school he would be back soon enough and that he would be in a wheel chair. Kevin didn't leave his side through any of it. Edd didn't even hesitate to say yes when Kevin offered a ride home from the hospital as well as to and from school everyday.

It was his first day back, and hell he was scared. Sure. He would be in all the same classes as Kevin so Kevin could help him from class to class. He had Kevin by his side at all times. Kevin was helpful as always. But he knew people would look at him weird. He was in a wheelchair. He had been in a coma for 3 months, what did people expect? He hadn't walked in what seemed like forever. So yes, he was scared.

"Edd, come on we gotta get going," Kevin called.  
"Give me a moment! Im trying to pack my backpack! Where did you put my math book," Edd called out.   
"In my bag! Now lets go Eddward!"  
Edd rolled out, backpack on the back of his chair.

"Kevin I can do this myself," Edd said, "I am not weak."  
"I know, but you cant over exert yourself. You heard your mom. Is your head wrapped?"  
"Yes, Kevin, can we please get going?"

Kevin sighed.   
"Im sorry Double D, I know you can take care of yourself..."  
"I can..."  
"I just wanna help.. I feel so guilty for all of this.."

Edd smiled and grabbed Kevins hand.  
"You are my homecoming king, Kevin, you just need to understand Im alive and that I still love you."

Kevin nodded and kissed Edd.  
"Do you have anything on Valentines day?"  
"No. Why," Edd asked.  
"Just wondering.."  
"Kevin," Edd said softly.  
"Im making plans okay? You and me, alone for the night. Okay?"

Edd smiled and nodded.   
"Lets go to school."

Kevin helped Edd in and out of the car and walked with him to first period.  
"Eddward," the teacher said as Edd wheeled in, "welcome back."  
She walked to Edd and hugged him.  
"I moved a full desk out from the back so you and Kevin can sit up front and leave a few minutes before the bell."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Brookes, it means a lot to me."

Kevin wheeled Edd to his desk and sat next to him.

"Are you going to tell me your plans for Valentines day," Edd asked.  
"Nope, its a surprise."  
"Are we going into public?"  
"No," Kevin said softly, "you get to stay comfy at your house in your room while I prepare our special night okay?"

Edd smiled and nodded, jumping a little when the bell rang and others started pooling in, saying their 'hi's and 'hey's, but not forgetting to shoot Kevin a look. Edd had missed a lot, but he had read through the text books months ago and was ready to work and help Kevin out when he needed it. Eventually it was time for the pair to leave. Kevin moved so Edd could roll himself out and into the hall.

"What was all of that," Edd asked.  
"All of what babe?"  
"The kids giving you dirty glares? Has something gone awry since my last time here?"

Kevin sighed and stopped by their next period classroom.

"After the accident, when I came back... Everyone blamed me. They still do. They all think its my fault we were out and on the road and that it was my fault you almost died. They blame me and they dont even know that I died in the ambulance. I flat lines for 3 minutes, while they did CPR and shocked me. They broke my ribs giving me CPR, and no one asked how I was... I was damaged too, I literally died, you, as far as anyone's told me, came close to but did not flatline...."

The bell rang and Kevin dried his eyes. He pushed Kevin into the classroom then went to the bathroom. He cried in the stall before cleaning himself and regaining his confidence.

He died. For three minutes. Dead.  
But no one cared about him, only about Edd.


End file.
